Ibuki
Ibuki (息吹) is one of the main characters for the single player narrative. He can fight beside the protagonist during hunts in the single player main story. Players who participated in [http://www.famitsu.com/news/201308/02037787.html Famitsu's Toukiden questionnaire] ranked him as their eighth favorite character. Role in Games Ibuki is a native of Nakatsu Kuni and a veteran Slayer. During his early youth, he was a cocksure recruit beside his lover, Kanade. The lovers were Slayers who fought during the "Awakening" together. In one battle during the war, his party was nearly annihilated by a Harrowhalf. Ibuki was traumatized by the defeat when Kanade lost her life in battle. He wears her hair comb as a necklace to remember her. Believing that he shouldn't have any expectations for himself, Ibuki wandered the land aimlessly and offered his services to whoever he thought needed them. He escorts new recruits within Utakata Village on missions when the village isn't in immediate danger. Ibuki handles Hatsuho's training and the second phase of the Quiz Battle Toukiden protagonist's training. He is not willing to subject him/her to Ouka's strict endurance training, choosing to introduce the fundamental principles of the Slayer profession. He/She gains field experience by gradually fulfilling a request to restock the Utakata's shop with materials found in War. As he watches over his/her eagerness to duty, Ibuki is reminded of his past self and begrudgingly admits as such during their training. He saves the protagonist from a near fatal blow, and his wounded arm puts their training on hold. Yuu nurses him back to health and hearing his protégé's progress convinces him to teach him/her the true meaning of the second trial. Ibuki instructs him/her to find a Golden Eyed Demon Mask to test his/her "heart" or will power to face danger. Yamato introduces the first game's protagonist to him. The spearman generally attends to whatever assignments are given to him. At the end of chapter 3, Ibuki smugly remarks that their jobs have been too easy until a frantic woman runs into the Slayers' headquarters pleading for help. A group of Slayer recruits were sent away to deal with a demon and reported for urgent reinforcements. Her lover was in the group, and she fears for his safety. Her desperation grabs Ibuki's full attention, and he drops his usual sarcasm immediately to fulfill the request. Ibuki promises that he will do everything in his power to save her lover. However, the protagonist's party arrive too late, and Ibuki tells the woman about their failure. In her sorrow, she blames them for leaving her lover to die and storms out. Ibuki feels deflated by the incident since it closely mirrored his own loss eight years prior. When the ancient sleeping disease hits Hatsuho, Ibuki is mystified that he hasn't fallen victim to it since he misses Kanade so much. He reasons that it must be because he treasures nothing and wallows in self-guilt. Losing his will to fight, Ibuki drinks and contemplates leaving Utakata Village. As someone who can relate to his loss, Fugaku shares with him his greatest personal failure and roughly encourages Ibuki to conquer his slump. When he is left alone to reflect on his thoughts, Ibuki is approached by the same woman from the previous chapter. Apologizing for her hurtful outburst, she warmly thanks him for making the effort to care for her distress. Realizing that his actions weren't meaningless, Ibuki regains the will to fight. The current disaster the village is experiencing is another Takeikusa attack. Ōka and a group of recruits were patrolling when it emerged; Ōka seeks to sacrifice herself to guard their retreat. Before the protagonist dispatches to provide assistance, Ibuki volunteers himself to be in the rescue party. After the demon is defeated, Ibuki proudly overlooks the Slayer recruits being reunited with their loved ones and bashfully thanks the protagonist for caring for him. His stronger bond with him/her unlocks the ability to share the Izumo no Okuni soul within him. During Kiwami he largely plays second fiddle to the main plot, supporting the protagonist with the search for the "Eclipse Demon" and Izuchikanata. The protagonist asks him if he knows Obito, but he is unfamiliar with the name. He promises to ask the ladies for some hints. When his soul is being consumed by Izuchikanata, he hallucinates reuniting with Kanade. His soul is returned to the living and he may assist the final fight against the demon. Afterwards, he fibs his unbridled infatuation with Yuu to get Souma to stay at Utakata. Sometime after these events, Ouka hunts an Amatsumitsutsuka and is sucked into the demon's dimensional portal. Before the portal completely closes, Ibuki pursues his comrade. Isolated by the slight difference of their entry, he arrives further away from Shinonome Village than her and is soon cornered by a Gouenma. Around the same time, the protagonist's party is guided there by Kanetsugu Naoe, the soul trapped within the Gouenma. After the Slayers work together to slay the Gouenma, Ouka briefs him on his surroundings. Ibuki adjusts to his situation and immediately tries to woo Ren. He later personally introduces himself to the protagonist to offer his aid. If the protagonist is a male, Ibuki assures him that he will be a trustworthy comrade. He will briefly flirt with female protagonists. Personality Ever since his personal trauma, Ibuki has been a pessimist who believes that it is futile to hope since despair is inevitable. Afraid of experiencing the same loss again, he passes himself off as a frivolous and sarcastic playboy with superficial values. Yet, even with his lazy front, Ibuki fights with masterful skill and dedication. His past loss drives him to never leave a comrade behind, always making it his personal agenda to save anyone from dying. After he overcomes his grief, Ibuki gains a new conviction in himself to keep living as a proud and trustworthy man who would make Kanade proud. His beliefs tend to coincide with Ōka; he frequently takes it upon himself to rescue her from her self-destructive habits. He picks on Hatsuho and Fugaku, sharing reproachful yet respectful banter with the latter. His flirtations with Yū often draws the ire of Yamato and Sōma. Requests The protagonist can complete his chain of personal requests to greatly boost their affinity ratings with him. His requests are clearly labeled with his name in each posting. They must be completed in consecutive order. Once his affinity is at maximum level with the protagonist, he will give him/her the recipe to create a replica of his weapon. His weapon is the strongest spear he/she can use. Higher affinity additionally increases the chances of him appearing within the village's bathing area. Gallery Ibuki-tkdkartwork.jpg|Toukiden Kiwami Treasure Box artwork Ibuki-toukiden.jpg|Toukiden render Ibuki (TKDK).jpg|Toukiden Kiwami render Category: Toukiden Characters